Hatred
by palkiabulba
Summary: A herbivore goes off the deep end.


_Spore fic! This is technically a crossover, but I'm too lazy and the reference is too vague to some._

* * *

><p><strong>Hatred<strong>

You feel the wave of pain surge through your body, like a nagging migrane that won't go away. It was your brain, increasing in size again. But when it did this time, you felt different, as if a single strand of your consciousness had been taken and strewn throughout the universe.

And then you notice it. How large your wings really are. You never thought much about it before. You just knew that they were majestic in a way. They flash green briefly, startling all of the nearby Raloop.

And for a moment, you saw the fabric of space itself.

It was strange, seeing all the fibers holding the universe together. And yet, it felt like you had done that before. Then you remember. It happened when you were looking at your reflection, a long time ago.

That's when you realize that you can remember everything now. Every detail of your life. It was the flash, the strange feeling, and the memory from so long ago that makes you realize that you have a power.

A power to distort the fabric of space.

And it feels strange. It will take some time to get used to.

* * *

><p>As you wander the forests of Dersen, you overhear a Raloop and Canaga talking. You retained the ability to understand lower, non sentient creatures, possibly with your space distortion. Then they say something that catches your interest.<p>

They're talking about you.

But not you as an individual, no, they're talking about your species. And the words used are hurtful ones. They mock your overall appearence and say your voice is "frightening". It's not your fault all Noiris have one arm, a damaged eye, and a voice riddled with static. What's more, they say all other creatures are "terrified" of your voice. The others might be talking too.

You feel that stirring sensation in your chest. It means you're going to throw a random object at someone, or play a nasty trick. But you try to ignore your violent tendencies for one moment. You have other things to do.

* * *

><p>Along with your spatial distortion abilities, you have a greater understanding of science. You understand that friction creates heat. But other things create heat other than friction.<p>

You've discovered that your body is capable of generating electricity. Using that spark, you figure you can start a fire. The other Noiris watch as you pile leaves and sticks together in the center of the nest. Then you raise your one hand, and electrocute the pile.

You didn't expect the fire to be green. But, if you have the only green fire, you are going to show all of those fools who's boss.

* * *

><p>This is exactly the opposite of what you had in mind.<p>

The others said they would make the outfit for you. Not only did they take all the material, but they had made the most ridiculous dress ever. And now all the other creatures are laughing at your tribe.

Then, a Canaga comes up with a sword and stabs you. In the stomach. He was trying to kill you.

But the attempt somehow failed. You had survived the impaling, and just stand there, a shocked expression on your face.

The stirring sensation in your chest is back. And you are fully aware of what it is now. Your violent tendencies aren't spontaneous bursts of violence. And the stirring is something within you that's trying to escape.

It is hate.

You were always aware of something that the other creatures weren't telling you. Your spatial distortion had made you aware of the mockery, but you weren't sure of where it was coming from. This hatred began to form within you from a very long time ago.

And that stirring sensation. That small quiver you've come to hate, the same one that made you do violent things... You're starting to like it. The feeling of hatred leaking out of that one source. It wants to escape so badly, to be set free...

You decide to give it what it wants.

You actually have to tug at the emotional restraints with your hand, as they are very strong. At the same time, you distort space to create a wavering, green tendril, and touch the scar going across you left eye. It used to hurt when you touched it. And yet, with the tip of this tendril at the same sharpness as your claws, the pain is gone.

Then the chains break.

The hatred surges through your body, pleasing you. A devious smile shows itself. As the tendril vanishes, the Canaga begins to step back in horror. You draw the sword out of your chest and approach.

In one, fluid motion, you cut off his head. All the other creatures stare in horror at your first kill. It feels good. You say that you are tired of everyone's mockery, and the other Noiris agree, letting loose the same hatred within themselves. Everyone runs in terror at your booming voice.

They finally have a reason to.

* * *

><p><em>I was narrating my creature, and thought the part where he snaps would make a good fanfic. Let me know what you think!<em>


End file.
